S4 E16 The California 47th
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: Written by kcat1971- Donna faces the consequences of claiming Jack's quote. (This story uses dialogue from show. I do not claim it as my own.)
1. Chapter 1

Josh is feeling pretty good as he heads into senior staff on Thursday morning. Although the situation in Kundu is tense, and his best friend is in California finishing up a campaign he has virtually no chance of winning, Josh is flying high from the inauguration itself. Donna is back to looking at him like he hung the moon, and Jack is out of the picture.

He'd honestly surprised himself back in early November when he'd realized that he was deeply and irrevocably in love with Donna. And then moments later, he'd realized that he might have missed his opportunity.

He'd left Jack's office and gone to his desk, sat down, and examined his heart. That's when he realized that all the teasing and bantering wasn't just friendship. Sure, they were friends, and that was good. Really, very good. But he realized that he felt more than that for her.

The situation with Sam sort of drove it home. Sam was just as good of a friend as Donna. He'd even say they were both his best friends. The difference is, he could live without Sam. He had lived without Sam. And Sam leaving the White House for his Quixotic campaign didn't strike fear into his heart. Even though he knew, deep down, that win or lose, Sam wasn't coming back to the White House.

But Donna. . . the thought of Donna leaving, well it made him feel empty. And it wasn't for professional reasons. Sure, there was no doubt she made him better at his job. But it wasn't the idea of her taking a new job that scared him. He'd had to face that before and while he didn't like the idea, it didn't cause terror. No, what really bothered him was that Jack could whisk her around the world. That Jack could offer her things that Josh couldn't right now. Romance. Marriage. Family.

But he'd made his peace with it. Sort of. Jack wasn't a gomer, and as long as he made Donna happy, Josh wouldn't interfere. He loved her enough that her happiness was more important than his own.

So the holidays had been rough. All of November and December, and most of January, he'd listened to her babble happily about Jack. He'd nodded politely and teased a little. And he'd really tried to be happy for her, all the while his heart was breaking.

Just last week, she'd been teasing him about the number of buttons on Jack's pants and he wanted to crawl into a hole. And then she'd done two things that had really scared him. That had made him think that even their friendship was in jeopardy.

She'd called him sir. She was angry that Jack was being transferred, she perceived him as part of the problem, and she'd lumped him in with the establishment and called him sir. It hurt. And he'd wondered if it was an indication of what she really thought of him.

Then she'd lied for Jack. He was still scratching his head about what she'd thought she was accomplishing by that one. She really hadn't thought it out at all. She'd called CJ to take the heat off Jack. But what was the White House going to do to him at that point? Jack had already been transferred. Did she really think they'd go to bat with the DOD for him to keep him from worse if they thought it was her instead of him? Not a chance. If she'd actually been able to fool the White House into thinking it was her it wouldn't have protected Jack. It would have just got her fired.

Not that she could fool him. As soon as CJ had hinted that it was Donna, he'd defended her. He knew she'd never say something like that. Then even when CJ told him that Donna had confessed, he'd known something wasn't right. He just didn't have time to figure it out in the moment.

They were simply too busy. Rewriting the speech and rewriting foreign policy. He really didn't have time to get into it then. The day of inauguration Josh had called her. He told her to come to the ceremony, that he wanted to talk to her, that they needed to sort it out, that he'd help her navigate the fallout.

When she didn't show, Josh had gauged Leo's reaction to the situation. The fact that he didn't tell him to fire Donna was encouraging. Although Josh understood that when he said he'd be having a conversation with her later, it could mean that he was just sparing Josh from doing it. But at least Josh knew he'd have some time to get to the bottom of it.

Danny had saved him the trouble. Josh had no doubt that by the time Danny had showed him that article he knew that the unnamed aide wasn't Donna. He wouldn't reveal a source but he helped Josh figure it out for himself, like a good wingman.

Toby, Charlie, and Will too. Josh appreciated them having his back. Because when they went to get Donna it was about showing her she had support. More than just Josh's support.

Josh hadn't expected it to be a romantic gesture. But when she came down the stairs, looking so beautiful, and a little fragile in the cold without a coat, something took over. He felt a surge of protectiveness born out of love. And he realized that he would guard her with his life.

Since then, things have been better between them. The normal playful banter is back and it is a godsend in the middle of this crisis.

So he walks into the Oval Office feeling good. And he keeps that mood through the sobering updates of the rising death toll in Kundu. And through the round robin on the tax plan. And through the mundane discussion of the weekend California trip.

As he's about to turn to leave, Toby clears his throat in a manner that causes him to pause.

"Mr. President. It's been a few days, and I think we need to talk about the quote. Donna lied to all of us. She tried to cover for someone who deliberately attempted to discredit this administration. I don't think that should go unpunished."

"Toby's right." Leo responds. "I'm seriously considering firing her."

President Bartlet nods once and looks to Josh for his reaction. "Josh?"

Josh feels his heart stop. He isn't sure if he is being instructed to do it or asked for a response, but he knows without a doubt that whatever happens in the next few minutes will affect the rest of his life.

"NO!" He states emphatically, causing the other three sets of eyebrows in the room to raise in shock.

"I'm sorry, sir. But, no." He tries to speak in a measured tone. "I don't think you should fire Donna. Did she make a mistake? Yes. She shouldn't have tried to cover for Jack. But let's not forget that she wasn't the one who gave the quote. And while she lied to CJ, what harm did that really cause? She was just buying a little time, she knew that we'd eventually figure it out. I think she just hoped to persuade us not to have the DOD really bring the hammer down on him. She was trying to be noble. Although, I do have to say, he turned out to be a gomer after all. She really does know how to pick them. Anyway, it was just a little white lie, and who among us hasn't done that?" He stares at the President pointedly.

"JOSH!" Leo states his name harshly in a warning not to cross a line.

Josh gets the message, but concerned that it indicates that Leo wasn't moved by his speech, he continues, raising the stakes.

"Leo. Everyone in this room as lied at some point. We lie to CJ. We lie to the Press. We do it for what we think are good reasons. None of us has done it maliciously. This situation with Donna isn't any different. And no one outside the White House knows that she lied to us. It truly is a no harm, no foul situation. I swear, I will press upon her the importance of never doing it again. But I'm telling you now. As long as I have a job, she has a job. So if you decide to fire her, you'll have to accept my resignation first."


	2. Chapter 2

Unbelievably, the President's face breaks into a big smile.

"Josh!" Leo's voice chastises him in a mixture of disbelief and pride, "nobody's resigning and nobody's getting fired."

"Then what . . .?" Josh stutters in confusion.

Toby stands back and smirks while Josh flounders for something to say. He'd been right about all this. And he'd been right to bring it to the President and Leo. And really with the horrific things they were dealing with on a daily basis, nobody could fault them for having a little bit of fun and seizing a little bit of joy wherever they could find it. Could they?

"Oh sure, after that big speech where you, by the way, came remarkably close to calling me out, now you can't think of anything to say?" The President asks with a light laugh.

"Well, sir, I don't know what to say, because I have no idea what's going on right now." Josh admits shaking his head. The tone in the room has completely changed and he finds himself a little lost at the suddenness of it.

"Well, Josh," the President responds, standing up and moving around the desk, "come sit down on the couch and I'll explain it to you."

Leo settles into a wingback chair and Toby takes a spot on the couch across from Josh. But the President sits down right next to him.

"You know, Josh, I think of my staff as family. You're like the son, I never had. And now I don't have to worry about re-election, so I think it's time to address the elephant in the room."

Josh's brow furrowed, still not sure exactly where this conversation is heading.

But the President presses on. "We've all noticed it. But since it never caused any problems, it seemed wise to leave it alone. However, based on the recent turn of events, Toby over there suggested we shine a little light on the situation and see what happens."

"I'm sorry, sir, I'm still not. . . ."

"Oh, good grief, Josh! You're not this oblivious!" Toby interjects. "Donna had a wild crush on you for many years. And for the last few months you've been a man with a bleeding heart because it looked like she moved on. Based on your response to Leo's little test, it's pretty obvious to all of us that you love her and it doesn't appear she's with the commander guy anymore. We aren't facing reelection. It's time to do something about it."

Toby may be floundering in his own relationship, but he sees no reason not to offer advice to someone else. And he's feeling the urge for action in that department these days. But Josh isn't quite there yet.

"She still my assistant." He points out in an even tone. He's been saying this for years, to himself, and to anyone who's asked.

"I really could fire her." Leo offers with a bit of a smirk.

"Wasn't I perfectly clear about where that would get us?." Josh responds, glaring at Leo, not sure whether that was an offer or a threat.

"It's a real dilemma, isn't it?" The President declares gently, patting Josh's hand. "You want to keep working with her. But you won't date her while she does. I can respect that."

Josh nods. "Four more years." But his stomach sinks. Would she still be around in four years?

"Unless she takes another job. Didn't she get an offer from Casey Reed a while back?" Toby asks.

"She did." Josh answers. "She considered it. But she wants to work here. And she's an adult, she doesn't need us in here trying to figure out what's best for her."

"This is true." The President agrees. "I have four women who remind me every day that they are perfectly capable of making their own decisions. But you know. . ."

Everyone sits quietly as they watch the leader of the free world consider the problem of Josh Lyman's love life. Eventually a look of determination crosses his face.

"You know, we do need to address Donna's performance. She goes well above and beyond normal assistant work, doesn't she? She's not just answering phones and typing memos. I've seen her briefing all three of you."

"Yes," Josh answers cautiously.

"Yes!" Toby agrees, immediately catching the President's drift. "Research Assistant to the Communications Director."

The President snaps his fingers. "Yes. Done. Give her a promotion and get her out of Josh's office."

"I don't know," Leo chimes in, "Josh'd be lost without her."

Josh's conscience prods him violently at that comment. Yes, he'd be lost without her. But he'd figure it out. He isn't going to hold her back just to make his job easier.

"There are plenty of people that could answer my phones and schedule my appointments. I would definitely miss her problem-solving skills and the way she helps talk me through ideas. It's hard for me to quantify how much just talking through an issue with her helps me come up with a solution. She's better than half my assistant deputies, but I'll find someone. Donna definitely deserves a promotion, even just for putting up with me for so long."

"You know, she'd just be down the hall, you could still bounce ideas off her." The President suggests.

"Deputy Special Assistant for Communications and Operations." Leo states with finality. "She reports to both Josh and Toby, but Toby is her immediate supervisor. He does her reviews."

"Does that solve your problem Josh?" The President asks gently.

"So, you're telling me that I'd still get to work with her, that she wouldn't report directly to me, and that I can date her?"

"Well, yes, but I think you're going to have to ask her about the dating thing." The President chuckles. "Remember, they like to make their own decisions."

"So I have to share her?" Toby whines a little.

"Hah!" Josh answers, "so this was all just a ploy to steal her from me!"

"Gentlemen, please." Leo sighs. "You both might be jumping the gun a bit. Josh, have Donna come see me. I'm still going to have words with her. She doesn't get off scot free for lying to CJ. We expect loyalty around here. She should have been honest with you. She could have told you what happened and asked for your help rather than trying to cover for the guy. I want to hear her say she knows what she did was wrong and that she'll never do it again."

"She knows." Josh insists.

"If she convinces me, then I'll offer her the promotion. But I gotta tell you, Josh, I'm not touching the dating thing with a ten foot pole. I don't want anyone to accuse me of offering her a promotion so that she'll date you. I don't need a harassment suit!"

"No, this is good, Leo." Toby responds. Josh'll have to wait to see if she takes the job. If she does then I'll handle the HR stuff with her. I'll make sure she knows that one has nothing to do with the other. And I'll let her know that If she does date Josh, I'll have her back both professionally and personally, and if he hurts her, he'll answer to me."

"Hey! You're supposed to be my wingman." Now, it's Josh's turn to whine a bit.

"My job there is done." Toby informs him. " From now on I'm going to be on Donna's side. So keep that in mind."

Toby scowls at Josh, which makes him grin in response. It was becoming clear to him that Toby orchestrated this whole thing. He really has fulfilled the wingman role. Josh doesn't like Toby's implication that he might hurt Donna, but he doesn't mind the idea of Toby looking out for her at all.

"Alright. Excellent." The President declares, satisfied that he's solved the problem. "What's next?"

"We have a briefing in the situation room in 5 minutes, sir. Josh, have Donna in my office at 11. And I don't want you to give her a heads up on the conversation. Understand?"

Josh nods, but purses his lips at the order not to warn Donna about what was about to happen. He doesn't like the idea of Leo scolding her, but he has to admit, she probably does deserve it, and at least he doesn't have to do it himself.

And he has other things to think about now. Like how to find a decent new personal assistant and how to go about wooing his old one. If the Jack situation has taught him anything, it's that if he doesn't do something, one of these days someone is going to take her away from him. He's been given a second chance. He isn't completely sure that she feels the same way as he does, but he isn't going to let the opportunity slip by without finding out.


	3. Chapter 3

At 10:55 Donna sits nervously in Leo's office. Josh had refused to tell her what the meeting was about, and that in and of itself was a pretty big clue that she is being called on the carpet.

She didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure it out. She'd lied to CJ, and then to Josh when he'd called, and by extension to Leo and the President. And really, Toby and Will, and everyone else.

And she'd put Jack in front of all of them. What a mistake that had been. Now with a little hindsight she can see that she wasn't being noble by trying to take the fall for him. He'd been so angry at the White House. She'd tried to defend her friends, and that's when he'd slyly suggested that if they thought she'd leaked the quote that nothing bad would happen to her, while if they thought he'd done it his assignment to the Italian Alps would probably be changed to a war zone.

She'd let herself be influenced again. Really, she was just too soft-hearted to say no when he put it that way. In a war zone, his life could be on the line! So she'd made the call.

But by the next day, while she was getting ready, she'd regretted it. She really had no doubt that Josh would figure it out anyway. And she didn't like lying to him. Once she'd informed Jack of her intention to come clean with her boss, he'd broken up with her, left her alone in her apartment in a ballgown. Accused her of always putting Josh first, and declared they had no chance at a future.

She only hopes that she isn't about to be fired. When a couple days had passed without Leo saying anything, and with how good things are with Josh, she'd sort of relaxed. Assumed that she'd survived another blunder unscathed.

But now she sits here, waiting for the principal, trying to prepare herself for the worst.

She hears Leo giving Margeret instructions before he strides into the room. Donna straightens herself in the chair and places her hands gently in her lap, trying to look professional and composed, even while her heart is beating wildly.

Leo comes in without a word of greeting. He marches to his desk and sits down. Then he removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose. Still all without speaking to her. Finally he looks up and glares at her for a full minute.

"Well, Donna? What do you have to say for yourself?"

She opens her mouth to try to defend her actions. But nothing comes out, so she closes it again. Her head drops and she looks down at her lap and takes a shuddering breath.

Leo's heart starts to soften. He'd wanted to put the fear of God in Donna but the truth is, he doesn't have the stomach to deal with a teary woman right now.

But a moment later Donna looks up, and to his surprise, her eyes are dry.

"I don't have any excuses or justification. What I did was wrong. I'm sorry. If you give me another chance it won't happen again."

Leo cocks his head. "Did you talk to Josh this morning?"

"No. He's been giving me the silent treatment all day. He's pretty upset with me. And he has every right to be. I really screwed up." Donna takes another deep breath. "Leo, am I being fired?"

"Aw, kid, when it comes to screw ups, you're an amatuer." Leo chuckles a bit. "But when it comes to assisting Josh, you're a real pro. We're not going to fire you. But we are going to make a change."

"You are?" Donna wrinkles her nose in confusion.

"Yes. You aren't being fired because you are far too valuable to let go. You are also far too valuable to be answering Josh's phone and typing his memos."

"I am?"

"Yes. So we're going to have someone else take over the secretarial work and have you focus on research and project management. For both Josh and Toby. Your title will be Deputy Special Assistant for Communication and Operations, and Toby will be your direct supervisor."

Donna sits stunned for a moment. Finally, Leo breaks the ice. "What do you think about that?"

"Am I being punished?"

"No. It's a promotion, with a raise."

"Is Josh being punished?"

"No."

"Does Josh not want me anymore?" Donna asks so plaintively that Leo almost tells her how Josh really fells in spite of his vow not to get in the middle of this thing. Still, the very idea is so ridiculous he has to say something.

"Of course he does! Do you think he's excited about sharing you with Toby? You'll still be doing most of what you've been doing for Josh. We're just taking the stupid stuff off your desk so you can assist Toby as well. Really, Donna. Do you want the promotion or not?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you, Leo. I promise, I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't. Now, get out of here, and go do a job, would ya?"

"Yes, sir."

. . . .

She tries to look professionally cool and detached as she hurries down the hall. She tries to remind herself that she's older and wiser. That's she's not the girl that used to chase after Josh and ask for things like skis. She's matured.

But she's practically bursting with the excitement bubbling inside her and she can't wait to talk to him.

She slides in through the side door. The one that she almost never uses, but that's closest to Leo's office. Her face is beaming with one of the biggest grins he's ever seen on her.

"Did you know?! I can't believe you kept that a secret! How could you let me go in there thinking I could be fired? You big jerk!"

She says it all in one breath so fast that most people wouldn't catch it all, but he's had years of practice, so he doesn't have any trouble. And from the look on her face, he's got no concern with the last statement. If she were mad at him, he'd know.

"What?" He asks with a slight smirk. But she's not fooled either. Somehow he made this happen.

When she gets to the desk she doesn't sit down, so he stands up. He doesn't really like her towering over him. And he still feels a bit out of control in this whole thing. But he needs a reason to stand, so he takes a book over to the shelf and puts it back.

When he turns around, she's right behind him.

"OH, JOSH!" She throws her arms around him. "Thank you. I can't hardly believe it. A promotion!"

"I, uh, um. You're welcome." He gives her a quick squeeze, intending to let go immediately. He's still not sure what comes next. Just because he's been given a green light doesn't mean this is all going to work out. For all he knows, she could be holding a torch for Jack.

But she doesn't let go after the squeeze, and he indulges himself by burying his face in her hair for just a few moments.

Eventually, she moves back and he motions to the visitor chairs, and after she sits, he takes the one next to her instead of going back behind his desk.

"I'd like to take all the credit, but I can't. It was Toby's idea. I think he was trying to steal you from me."

"Oh." She answers, her smile fading a bit. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes!" He quickly reassures her. "You deserve a promotion. And finally, that raise I've never been able to give you. We'll still get to work together. Unless you decide you like Toby better."

"Not a chance." She promises solemnly, but with a twinkle in her eye.

"So your first assignment in the new job, is to help me figure out who can keep me organized and won't run off crying whenever I yell."

"Karen."

"Karen?"

"Yep."

"So that's it. I get one choice? Like, shouldn't I put an ad out? I don't know, interview 3 or 4 people? Karen. That's it?"

"Josh. Which of us do you think is better qualified to hire you a new assistant?"

"Well…"

"Let me put it another way. Which one of us hired your last assistant?"

"Fair point. Okay. Karen it is. By the way, she got a last name?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. Not really."

"Okay, then, what's next?" Donna asks, back to beaming. Both over the banter and the prospect of more responsibility and more pay.

"Next you go see Toby. He's going to go over some HR stuff with you. Then you'll probably actually have to go to HR. And you should probably remind me which one is Karen before you go."


	4. Chapter 4

She is still smiling, but not quite as excited as she makes her way from Josh's office to the Communications Bullpen. As she walks by Ginger and Bonnie's desks, she wonders how her new job was going to fit into theirs. Had she got a promotion that should have been for one of them? If so, would they resent her? And where will she sit? Should she keep her old desk? No, Karen is going to need to be closer to Josh. It is odd but just the thought of that makes her stomach do a little flip.

Will sits hunched over his desk, stacks of paper and boxes all around him, looking out of sorts in Sam's office. Sam's old office, she corrects herself. She suddenly has empathy for Will, trying to figure out how he is going to fit in.

So when he looks up, she gives him a bright smile.

"Hey, Donna. Do you need something?"

"Hey Will. I'm supposed to see Toby?"

"Sure. Um, I think he's in his office. I'm not sure where everyone went."

Donna raps lightly on the door. Just the fact that it is closed is rather unusual, and it gives her a little pause.

"Yeah?" Toby growls from inside, so Donna opens the door slowly and just sticks her head in.

"Josh said I was supposed to come see you."

"Yeah." Toby answers with a sigh. "Come in. Close the door behind you."

Donna does as she was told, then stands in front of Toby's desk, waiting while he stares at her a minute.

"You talked to Leo?"

"Yes."

"He yelled at you for covering for Reese?" Toby asks in his unusual manner as he starts ranting. "Because I think someone **should** yell at you. That was pretty stupid, Donna. You work in the White House! For the President! What were you thinking?" Toby continues, his voice rising with each word, until he is indeed yelling at her.

Donna doesn't know how to answer. Toby is right. It was pretty stupid. But she didn't come in here expecting to get yelled at and now her stomach really hurts and she has an incredible urge to run out the door back to her cubicle and go back to answering phones.

But she stomps the feeling down. She's been through plenty worse than this, and if she could handle Josh's bellowing, then she can handle Toby's yelling.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She tells him softly, but in a voice made out of steel, unwavering and only slightly apologetic. It is a far different tone than the one she'd used with Leo.

"You know, we could have fired you."

"I know."

"But Josh wouldn't let us do that. And as far as I'm concerned you really are far too valuable to let go. So here we are. Instead of getting fired, you're getting a promotion."

She wants to ask what Toby he meant, that Josh wouldn't let them. But she decides her best course of action is to let Toby finish his rant, then figure out whether or not he really wants her to work for him. And whether she thinks she can handle it.

"So how 'bout that?" He finally asks.

"I feel pretty lucky. And I'm going to work really hard to earn it Toby. I really am."

"Alright, Donna. I believe you will. And you already work hard. But no more silly stuff. We need you doing research, and managing the message calendar, and keeping operations and communications focused on our goals. Is there someone over there in operations that can take over the typing and making travel plans and stuff like that for Josh?"

"Yes. Karen Watkins. She already does some of it, and I think she can handle Josh."

"Okay good. She should handle personal assistant stuff. And the daily calls. But some calls are still going to be you. You're the one that knows which Congress people get through, you've got relationships that are important to us. You're still the traffic cop to some extent. We can't afford to lose that."

"Okay. How will I know which?"

"You've got a good head on your shoulders, Donna, you'll know. It'll just depend on what we're working on."

Donna starts feeling more confident as Toby explains some of the things that he'll need her to do. It sounds interesting, and she's looking forward to getting started.

"Alright. There's one more thing before I send you over to HR to sign some paperwork."

"Yeah?"

Toby strokes his beard for a moment looking uncomfortable. "So, you know you report directly to me now."

"Yeah?"

"So um, Josh isn't your direct supervisor anymore. So ya know?"

He pauses, to see if Donna iss picking up what he's laying down. She can tell he is looking for some sort of a response, so she tries to guess his point.

"So if you both give me assignments, yours gets priority?"

"No, well, yeah. But that's not what I meant."

Toby stares at her for another minute. Hoping the light will click on for her. But while Donna can tell that the tone of the conversation has shifted, she isn't really following where he's going. Toby realizes that is probably because he is the last person she would have expected to have this conversation with. He really should have had CJ do this part!

"Donna. Dating is hard while you work here. You spend most of your time with co-workers. Technically there's no rule against dating one of them."

"I'm not . . ." Donna starts to sputter. Just how fast does he think she moves? She's only been broken up with Jack for a week. She's not looking to find someone new. But Toby is committed to finishing his task, so he soldiers on.

"There's also no specific rule against dating a supervisor, although it's generally a bad idea, for both parties, due to the optics. What I'm saying is that Josh isn't your supervisor any more. That helps with the optics. But I do want you to know that if asked you are free to say no. I want to be absolutely clear that this promotion and your job are in no way dependant on any answer you might give to any inquiry Josh might make."

At that Donna starts to laugh, "You think Josh is suddenly going to ask me out? You think the only thing holding him back was my title and the optics?"

Toby looks at her curiously for a moment. In spite of his gruff demeanor, he really does care about the young woman sitting in front of him. And he astutely realizes that her disbelief has its roots in some self-esteem issues that probably trace back to the losers she's dated in the past.

"Donna, don't sell yourself short. I've watched him the last five years. And although I might harass him, he is an honorable man. Your role and the optics have kept his feelings in check."

At her eyeroll, he smirks a little. "Alright. I realize I'm the last one around here to be giving relationship advice. But it is my job to keep us from a sexual harassment lawsuit, so do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Donna answers with just a little giggle, "if pigs fly and Josh Lyman asks me out on a date I'm under no obligation to say yes."

"Correct. And let me just add. If you do, and he hurts you in anyway, he will answer to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Toby. Thanks." Even though a very big part of her thinks he's crazy, she appreciates the sentiment.

"Okay, then. Get out. Go see Stephanie in HR and sign the paperwork then come back. I have things for you to do."

Donna leaves Toby's office with her head swirling. The meeting with Toby had been intense and she knows she'll spend the rest of the night trying to process it, especially the idea that Josh would ever consider asking her out. Sure, she'd spent the first few years imagining the possibility. Overanalyzing every bit of banter, every slight touch, every lingering glance. Heck, she'd filled a diary with her speculation, and her worry, and her love for a man that she eventually accepted that she'd never have. And look where that had gotten her.

No, she'd put a lid on those feelings. And while, whispered words like "you look amazing," and taxi rides and slow dances cause those feelings to rattle her heart in an attempt to escape, she doesn't really want to open herself up to heartache again.

And the chances of Josh Lyman asking her out are slim to none. It's best not to think about it.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time Josh gets home, five hours before he has to be back at work, he should be ready to sleep. But instead, he lays on his bed, hands behind his head, and stares at the ceiling

He'd expected to see Donna again after she met with HR. But Toby had put her right to work researching the voting patterns on tax issues for some of the moderate Republicans and Democrats. She'd had her head down in a cubicle most of the day. He wanted to go over and say something to her, but he couldn't figure out what he wanted to say. When it came to this kind of a thing, words often failed him.

She'd left pretty early. Just after 9 o'clock. So he'd gone to find Toby to find out why. Toby had informed him that since Donna was making the California Trip she needed time to pack her clothes, the research could hold for a little bit.

He'd tried to probe Toby for information about his meeting with Donna. But Toby was infuriatingly tight lipped. He confirmed that he'd made it clear that Donna was free to date Josh if she'd like, but under no obligation to do so. Other than that, he refused to divulge any information about how Donna had taken the news.

So now Josh is left on his own to figure out whether or not such a request would be met with hostility or interest.

Thus, the laying on the bed wide awake at 2 am. Then the thought occurs to him- It's only 11 pm California time.

He reaches over to the nightstand, grabs his phone and hits #2 on the speed dial.

"Sam Seaborn." An annoyingly chipper voice answers.

"Hey. It's me."

"Hey buddy! It's good to hear from you. I can't wait to see you guys tomorrow. Please tell me you aren't calling to cancel."

"No. We're still coming."

"Good."

Josh hears some muted conversation in the background. "Where are you?"

"Just finished a California Businessmen's Association Dinner. The chicken was terrible and the speeches were boring."

"Scott's an idiot."

"Yeah."

"Well, okay, I'll let you go. Just hang on buddy. We'll be there as soon as we can." Josh assures him, as he starts to disconnect.

"Wait! Josh, why'd you call?" Sam practically shouts into the phone, getting a few disapproving looks before he moves further from the doorway, and down the hall.

"Uh. It's nothing. I don't want to pull you away from campaigning, even though putting you next to business is a terrible idea."

"Josh. Throw me a bone here. I need to have a conversation that doesn't revolve around polling numbers or financials. What's up?"

"Well, Donna got a promotion."

"That's great!"

"It is." Josh agrees rather flatly.

"It is, Josh." Sam insists. "Don't you think she deserves it?"

"Well of course she deserves a promotion and a raise. You know how smart she is, and how hard she works. But I just thought we'd always work together."

"She's not working for you anymore?"

"Well, sorta. She's now the Deputy Special Assistant for Communications and Operations. So she can still do stuff for me, but not my everyday stuff, like keeping me on time and typing my memos and sitting outside my office."

"Honestly, Josh. Do you want her stuck doing those things?"

"No. But I want her around for the big stuff. And I like seeing her just outside my door. And . . ."

"You like her taking care of you."

"Yeah." Josh answers glumly. "But I know she needs more than that. She's better than that."

"Okay. So you're going to have to stop being a baby about that. At least she's still nearby and available for real projects."

"Yes, if Toby doesn't monopolize her."

"Well, how could he do that?"

"Well, technically _he's_ her supervisor now."

"Really!"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm seeing a whole 'nother upside." Sam chortles, grinning into the phone. At Josh's silence, he lays it out.

"If she's not your assistant, you can finally ask her out!"

When Josh still doesn't respond, Sam looks at his phone, wondering if he'd dropped the call, but it looks like he is still connected.

"Josh?"

"What if she says no?" Josh asks in a very small voice.

Sam smiles to himself just a little. For all the ego that Josh shows the rest of the world, Sam knows that half of it is an act. Sam has known that Josh is in love with Donna for the better part of the last four years. But all the gentle prodding him to examine his heart has gone ignored while Josh hides behind the idea that he'd never date his assistant. But Sam has suspected that the truth is that Josh cares more about Donna than he's ever cared about anyone, and it scares him that her feelings might not be the same.

Of course, anyone with eyes can see that she is equally in love with him.

At first Sam had thought that it might just be a little crush, like the insane co-eds that threw themselves at Josh. Then Sam had thought that it might be an all consuming infatuation that would keep Donna from effectively doing her job, because she couldn't reign it in. But it wasn't that. And then, when tragedy struck, Sam saw a woman stare into the abyss of a life without the man she loved, and he saw that woman stand at a window for hours trying to keep him alive with the sheer force of her will, and he saw a woman that nurtured that man back to health. From then on, Sam saw every interaction through a different lens. All the banter, all the teasing, all the others. They were all just place holders until the time was right. He hopes with everything in him, that time is now.

So Sam knows exactly how to answer Josh's question. "She won't man. Trust me. She won't."

. . . . .

Donna lays on her bed, next to her garment bag staring at the ceiling. It's a two day trip. She doesn't really need to take much, so why is she having such are hard time choosing what to wear?

She hasn't done that since the early days. When she constantly wondered if her outfit made her look older. Or smarter. Or prettier. When she wondered if he noticed her at all.

"Come on, Donna!" She mutters to herself. "You're past this. Just put some clothes in the damn suitcase!"

She gets back up and looks through her wardrobe one more time. She pulls out her newest suit. The charcoal matches about everything. She'll wear that tomorrow with the skirt. Okay then, she can just add 2 different tops and the matching pants. That will cover all the business attire. Maybe a swim suit? Just in case? She thinks to herself.

Her cutest pajamas, in case she has to answer the door. She adds a workout outfit. Even though she's never once, in all the times she's traveled for work, used the hotel's gym. But she might. You never know.

And a sweater. Mrs. Bartlet says you should always pack a sweater for the plane. She adds the long lilac one that her Mom gave her for Christmas to the pile.

Okay. Then the necessities. She opens the top drawer and pulls out a couple pair of nylons. And some socks, because she certainly isn't going to walk around the hotel room barefoot. That's gross. She reaches for underwear and pauses.

There really isn't any reason not to just pack the basic silk panties, but for some reason she also grabs a black lace thong and matching bra and adds it as well. Then she immediately throws herself back on the bed, heart pounding, wondering why she tortures herself, and mentally cursing Toby for bringing these feelings back to the front burner.

But here they are. Staring her in the face, so she asks herself, what would she say if Josh actually asks her out.

It's hard to consider because she's spent so much of the last 2 years convincing herself it will never, ever happen. But the truth is, deep in her heart she knows the answer. She'd never be able to say no. Even if it is a bad idea. Even if it is doomed to failure. Even if it breaks her heart. She'd say yes. Because she is in love with him, and, when she is honest with herself, she knows that is something that is never going to go away.

She lays there a few more minutes trying to give herself a pep talk. Reminding herself that even if he doesn't love her in the same way, that she know she loves her. She's seen it in his eyes, and the way that he looks out for her. Hell, the man had covered up a federal crime for her, putting his job on the line. So even if a deep friendship is all they could have, it will be enough. It always has been.

When she's convinced herself that nothing changing would be alright, she gets up and goes to the bathroom, and washes and moisturizes her face. Then she puts on her pajamas, pulls back the covers, and climbs into bed. And stares at the ceiling wondering what could be.


	6. Chapter 6

Friday morning when Josh arrives at his office, he discovers Karen at Donna's desk. Given that it no longer contains any of Donna's pictures or personal effects, he supposes he should try to stop thinking of it as Donna's desk, and he wonders how long that will take.

"Good morning, Josh." Karen greets him brightly. "Leo and POTUS are in the situation room. Senior staff is pushed back to 8. You've got a scoring meeting at 9. . ."

"Josh!" CJ calls from across the bullpen. "Rittenhouse and Gacey just booked the Sunday shows." She turns to Carol. "We need to see the President."

Josh turns back to Karen. "Get me Dave at NEC. Right now. Then let me know when the President is ready."

Josh walks into his office and stops short when he finds Donna sitting in his visitor's chair, she turns and gives him a tentative smile. "Hey."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asks cautiously. He's so glad to see her, but he's trying so hard to get used to the idea that she's no longer at his beck and call.

"Toby said the tax plan should be my priority, so I'm all yours."

His heart leaps at her words and his brain agrees. "You're mine." He exclaims, then repeats himself a less forcefully. "You're mine?"

He wishes he could ask that question in a whole different context, but he'll take what he can get for now, although come to think of it, he really should have worded it differently. More professionally.

But Donna smiles back and picks up the banter. "Well, technically, I don't belong to you. You know, 13th amendment and all. But for today, and pretty much the rest of the weekend, my time is yours to command. You knew that I'm supposed to work with both you and Toby, right? Leo said you still wanted me."

"I do! I want you!" He turns a little red as he hears the words come out of his mouth. God he's pathetic, he thinks to himself. Is it going to feel like everything he says is a come on, now that he is trying to figure out how to woo her? But she brightened when he said it. So he guesses it wasn't all bad.

Just then Karen appears in the doorway. "No one is answering at NEC. They probably don't get in until 8. I'll keep trying. Carol said 10 minutes for POTUS."

"Okay, keep trying on Dave, or really who ever you can get. As soon as you get someone, put them through to Donna." He looks at Donna. "Do you have an office yet or do you want to take it here?"

"I have an office!" She answers happily. "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure." He responds in a voice that is just a little too high. A tell that he isn't being completely truthful to anyone that knows him well. But she's too excited to notice. And honestly, he is happy for her. But he can't help feeling conflicted. She really was his anchor, can he do this job without her right next to him?

With every step away from his area, his heart grows heavier and he has to fight against counting the distance out loud. By moving her out of Operations, Toby really is sending them a message but Josh is torn at whether Toby is doing them a favor by making the change such a physical reality or if he is just trying to keep Donna for himself.

When they arrive in the Communications area, Donna leads him to the corner, where she has a little desk with a partition, separating it from the rest of the room. It isn't an office per se, but it does afford her a little more privacy than her old cubicle had.

A cherry credenza against the wall holds her plants and photos. Her new laptop sits on her matching cherry desk. The space has an air of sophistication. Although it is small, the area looks and feels like it belongs to a professional, rather than an overworked secretary.

She stands there grinning, waiting for his reaction.

He has the urge to grab her in a giant hug and twirl her around the room. Seeing her new space, his feelings crystallize. She's done it! She's taken the opportunity that he'd given her four years ago and turned it into a career. She's proven herself valuable, not only to him, but to Toby, and to Leo, and to the PRESIDENT of the UNITED STATES! She is remarkable. He couldn't be prouder of her or love her anymore.

Even though he doesn't say anything, she can see the emotion cross his face, and she knows in that instant that he really is okay with this. That they'll be okay.

Just as he is about to suggest they go out and celebrate, her phone rings.

"Donna Moss." She answers, and he grins. She really has come into her own. "Yes, okay, thanks."

Then she hangs up, telling him. "That was Karen. Senior Staff."

"Okay. Thanks. The office is great Donna. We should have lunch in California. You know, to celebrate."

"Okay. That'd be nice."

On the way to the Oval, he pats his own back, and then kicks himself a little. He'd asked her out. But he'd tied it to work. Does that count as a date? Or would she just think it was a friendly gesture from her old boss?

Josh picks up his pace walking quickly towards the oval office. Toby, CJ and Will are waiting near Charlie's desk.

"He's with Zoey, and _the vicomte_, but you can go in now." Charlie informs them with a snide accent, as soon as Josh arrives.

As soon as they open the door, the President looks up. "What do you need?"

Josh, feeling a little awkward at interrupting family time, quickly responds: "Sir, we didn't know you were busy; we'll wait outside.

"No, that's all right. What do you need?"

Seeing the desperation in his President's eyes, Josh decides to have a little fun. After all, the man had said he thought of them as family! "The three of you should bond."

The President moves from behind his desk and beckons to Josh. "Come here." When they are close enough, he leans in and whispers, "If you leave, I'll kill you."

"Yes, sir." Josh whispers back.

"I'm sorry, Jean-Paul, I'll have to cut it short. Josh has gotten himself in a pickle."

Josh smirkes to himself. In truth he does feel like he is in a bit of a pickle with the Donna situation, but he certainly doesn't want to have another oval office discussion about it. Once was enough, thank you very much. He'll figure this out on his own. Somehow.

Once Zoey and Jean-Paul have gone, the President cuts to the chase. Looking to CJ first for information, which she promptly provides.

"The chairs of House Ways and Means and Senate Finance are doing the Sunday shows."

"You think the Republicans are rolling out their tax plan?"

"I do."

"Thank God."

"Why?"

"'Cause we can roll out ours and I don't have to sit through another seven scoring meetings."

Josh understands his frustration. He'd like to be done with the scoring meetings himself. In fact, he really, really hopes that Donna will have good news for him when he gets back from this meeting. But he wants to make sure the President understands the fall out from the news.

"But it means they're going to announce their tax plan this afternoon or this evening. That's tomorrow and Sunday before we respond."

"Why not respond Saturday or Sunday? Better yet, let's go first. Call the press in, and I'll do it right now."

Josh knows if they do that, they'll destroy any chance Sam has at winning the 47th, and while he doesn't really think Sam has any chance, he doesn't want to be the reason for the final nail in the coffin. Besides, he hasn't talked to Donna yet. So he stalls. "It's not ready yet. It's still being scored."

President Bartlet turns to Toby for confirmation.

"I don't like that French kid very much." Toby announces, getting a quick smirk from the President as his reward. Josh barely avoids rolling his eyes. Since when iss Toby the relationship expert around here? It's not like he even has a well defined relationship with the Mother of his children.

"It'll be ready tomorrow?" The President asks, putting Toby back on task. Toby responds that it will. To which the President suggests that they unveil their own plan as quickly as possible in response.

"You'd be announcing a one-percent tax increase on the richest one percent and doing it in Orange County." Toby points out.

"Then that's where we do it."

Josh is about to chime in, when Will beats him to it. "Except, Mr. President, it'll kill Sam. It'll kill him in the 47th. It may be seen as gutsy by the rest of the country, but you'll kill Sam's campaign."

"Which is why I think we should cancel the trip." Josh interjects.

"And announce from the White House." The President verifies.

"Yes, sir." At least announcing from the White House won't be quite so in your face. It won't help Sam by any means, but it probably won't hurt him any worse. As far as Josh is concerned, Scott has already destroyed any possibility of a win. The numbers looked promising after their last visit, but things have been trending down in the last week. And Josh isn't convinced a visit from the White House will reverse that trend.

CJ, Will and Toby discuss the pros and cons of the trip, with CJ finally making Josh's point for him. "Sir, the first 24 hours of the cycle are critical. We can't fight something with nothing and that's what we'll have for 48 hours after they announce if we don't announce too."

Josh really doesn't want to hurt Sam, but in the political big picture, their silence on the tax plan is a huge price to pay for what likely will be very little return.

They wait for a moment while the President weighs his options. Finally he says, "That's a killer decision. But let's lean towards Sam and say we keep our mouths shut in California and then come out fighting Monday morning."


	7. Chapter 7

Josh heads straight toward his office before remembering that she has her own now. But when he arrives he is pleasantly surprised to find her waiting there for him.

"It's fully scored!" She announces. "We're good to go."

'Great." He replies with a sigh.

She stops and looks at him quizzically, then it dawns on her. "This isn't good for Sam, is it?"

"No."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to wait to announce our plan."

Her brow furrows- "but that's not good for the President is it?" She asks in a concerned voice.

Josh gives her a little smile, pleased that she understands the issue intuitively. She really has learned a lot over the last five years. "No. It's not. We are giving the Republicans a lot of news cycles. And it really makes our plan seem reactionary." He confirms.

"So our choice was to cancel the trip and make it look like we've given up on Sam and announce our plan, or go to California and announce our plan with Sam standing next to us or go and keep quiet and give the Republicans the advantage." She summarizes.

"You got it."

"And the President chose to keep quiet."

"Yes."

"And that's not what you recommended?"

"No. You know I love Sam like a brother. I wouldn't want to hurt him, but I have to look at the big picture. I recommended we cancel the trip. It's the least damaging to Sam with the most upside for the Administration."

"Are you upset that the President didn't listen to you?"

"No. But Sam's gonna be when he figures it out." Josh answers rubbing his eyes. "But hey! Enough of that. Since this is fully scored, let's run these numbers, then I'll take you out for lunch. We need to celebrate."

"Okay." She chirps happily.

They settle into a familiar routine as they review the numbers. And the task goes much faster because they are able to give it their undivided attention, uninterrupted by miscellaneous phone calls, which Karen answers, taking messages which she sorts by priority to give to Josh when he's ready.

Two hours later, Karen taps lightly on the door, opening it only after Josh shouts "COME IN!"

"You have the HHS markup meeting in 10. Toby wants five minutes first, and Congressman Schyler wanted me to squeeze him into for lunch today but I told him I'd have to get back with him."

"Thanks, Karen. I'll go see Toby now. Tell Bonnie I'm on the way. Give Congressman Schyler 15 minutes on Monday, I have plans today."

Donna beams when she realizes that he isn't blowing off the lunch he'd just offered her. But as Karen shuts the door, Josh looks perplexed. "What?" Donna inquires, knowing that look means he's trying to work something out in his head.

"I wonder why she didn't use the intercom? Newbies usually do."

"Josh," Donna answers softly- "I told her you didn't like it."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." He replies, deciding not to explain to Donna that he wouldn't mind if Karen used it. It isn't the same. He just didn't like the intercom with Donna. Why talk to her over a machine when he could talk to her in person?

"So, I'll take these and draft a memo and some talking points for you and Toby and CJ to review?" Donna offers.

"Yeah. That would be great."

"Do you want to look at them first? Or should I just give them to everyone all at once?"

"I trust you, Donna. Just circulate them when they're ready. And pick a place for lunch. I'll be back in 90 minutes."

. . . . .

True to his word he is back in an hour and a half. Well, really it is closer to two, but she knew what he meant when he said 90 minutes. Being late wasn't his fault it is just the nature of this business.

But now he stands there, next to her, coat on, ready to go.

"Diddya pick?" He asks shifting from one foot to the other while she types.

'I just figured we'd go to the place for carryout. I'm not done with this yet."

"It's okay, you can finish it later. And I was thinking something nicer. How 'bout the Oval Room?"

"Really?" Her eyes light up and he is pleased to have pleased her.

"Yeah. Get your coat. I'll call ahead."

At that her mouth drops open a bit. He hates to make his own reservations. This really is starting to feel special.

He places a hand on her lower back and guides her out of the building. The air is crisp as they across the street into the park. She turns and looks at him, eyes sparkling. "Did you know this used to be a part of the White House grounds until 1804? That's when President Jefferson had Pennsylvania Avenue put it."

He grins but doesn't respond so she prattles on. "It didn't get its own name until 1824, though. That was before the statues. I wonder why they didn't put Lafayette's in the center?"

As they pass Rochambeau she announces. "There's copy of this one at the Place de Rochambeau in Paris." Her French pronunciation is perfect. And he's reminded of her French minor. And of all the other little things he knows and loves about her.

He has to jam his hands into his pockets at that point to avoid taking one her hers and swinging it between them. The morning has gone so well and he's feeling good. Still he doesn't want to blow this with any sudden moves before he has a better idea of how she feels.

As soon as they walk in the door, the hostess greets them. "Mr. Lyman, right this way. We have a private table in the back for you."

Josh grimaces a little at her words. He hopes that Donna doesn't think that he doesn't want to be seen with her. He asked for a private table, out of sight, because he doesn't want to be disturbed. He wants to be able to fully focus on her and enjoy this moment. He wants her to remember this for the rest of their lives- and for it to be personal, not just another business lunch.

But when he looks over at Donna, he realizes he doesn't have to worry. She's looking around the room in awe, taking in the modern art on the walls, and the crips white table clothes, sparking wine glasses, and the tan leather chairs. As they walk through the atrium seating area, Donna can't help but look up at the crystal clear arched glass ceiling.

"You've been here before." Josh states with a bit of uncertainty. "Haven't you?" He thinks surely she has, she's lived here for four years!

"No." She admits softly and he suddenly feels like a complete heel. They've had plenty to celebrate. Why did he wait so long to bring her someplace special?

When they arrive at their table, he holds the chair out for her and then gently pushes it in after she sits. He orders a pretentious bottle of white wine that signals to the Maitre D' that this is a very special lunch. The Maitre D' takes one look at the two of them and immediately surmised the underlying context.

When he returns, followed by the Sommelier, he carries a charcuterie board. "Compliments of the House." He offers smoothly, setting it on the table. As the Sommelier uncorks the whine, the Maitre D' politely inquires, "What are we celebrating today? Anniversary?"

Donna blushes and starts to stammer out their standard line- that they just work together, but Josh cuts her off.

"I hope so." He replies with a soft smile, watching her carefully for a reaction. His heart soars as she grins at his response.

After Josh tastes the wine and approves, the Sommelier and Maitre D' quietly slip away, and Josh raises his glass.

"Donna, five years ago you snuck into my life. I didn't even know what I was missing. You told me you thought I might find you valuable and you have proven yourself right time and time again. I don't know if I could have done any of this without you, but I'm so glad that I didn't have to try. I'm sorry if I didn't make sure everyone else saw it before now. You deserve this promotion. I'm so proud of you."

By the end of his toast, Donna's eyes are watery.

"Don't…. Don't get all emotional on me now." He mutters reaching out and taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"It's just you're, you know, you. And then you say something like that to me. I just can't tell you how much it means to me. And you know you taught me everything I know. So thank you. Thank you for giving me second … and third chances. I love this job and I owe it all to you."

"No, Donna, you don't. You earned this. To you, Donna! Congratulations."


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh my god." Toby exclaims causing Donna to look up as Andy walks into the staff cabin. "Have you been here this whole time?" He asks in disbelief.

"No. I hopped on board when you guys were over the Great Lakes. What the hell ...:?" Andy snarks back.

Donna tries to get back to work reviewing the scoring numbers with Larry, while Toby and Andy continue their sparing.

"We're standing in a flying death tube!" He shouts making it impossible to ignore them. Then he tries to backpedal. "No, not the rest of y-you. It's just my family. It's, it's fine." He turns back to Andy. "Look…"

"What do you want me to do, step off?"

"Also, you've got twins in there. You're basically a minivan. How are you fitting into a seat?"

Donna looks at Andy incredulously, who jokes- "Ah-ah! I saw him first girls."

Donna smirks a bit, thinking that Andy is handling this remarkably well. But she can relate. When you're in love with a blockhead, you put up with a lot. Humor is a great way to call out the idiocity. It's best to save the anger for the really big stuff. And a good smack to the back of the head works too, Donna's discovered.

Since Andy has Toby in hand, Donna takes the opportunity to find Josh. He's staffing the President in Leo's stead and he didn't bring Karen on this trip so Donna understands that she might need to fulfill her old role as his assistant, more than her new role, whatever exactly that is. And she's more than willing to help him. It's not that she doesn't like being his right hand. She just wants to grow at the same time.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

'I checked the voicemail at the office, and there were a couple of messages from a man named Ivan Perez of the California Agricultural Laborers Association."

"Say that again."

"The California Agricultural Laborers Association. He's staying in our hotel and he wants to know if he can get five minutes."

"I don't know. I don't know him. Find out if he's for real before I meet with him."

"How?"

"You meet with him."

"What litmus test would you like me to use?"

"Well, to begin with, is he wearing shoes and shirt?"

"Say he is."

"Ask him what he thinks of Richard Sutter. He's an Assemblyman who proposed the Foreign Labor... It doesn't matter. If he doesn't have a strong opinion on Sutter, he doesn't play at your level."

"I have a level?"

"You do." Josh smirks at her, then takes a quick hit of coffee. " It's not a lot to speak of, but you know, no shoes no shirt, I'm sorry, but you draw the line."

"Richard Sutter."

"An Assemblyman."

After Donna leaves the galley, she finds a spot to sit down and think.

"I have a level." She whispers to herself, leaning back and closing her eyes for a minute to replay the conversation in her head. Sure, he'd teased her but he was sending her on a meeting. Officially. This wasn't just her gathering information from the assistant's network, or trolling for tidbits as someone sat in the lobby while he purposefully kept them waiting. This was her own meeting. She decides right then it is going to be epic.

. . . .

Josh and CJ join President Bartlet in his office, finding Toby already there along with Ed and Larry. Ed is telling the President the Repbulican plan is going to be even worse than they expected.

When the President inquires what it's actually going to cost, Josh chimes in. "$1.2 trillion."

That announcement sets President Bartlet off into Professor mode, "I'm not an economist, but no... Wait, I am an economist. So, their plan will do what, CJ?"

CJ starts to respond, "Explode…"

But the President cuts her off, "Explode the deficit. Will it stimulate the economy, Josh?"

"It will stimulate the Swiss economy." Josh quips back.

"Josh gets extra credit for being funny and right at the same time." The President responds before asking Toby how long he has to stay quiet on the subject.

While Josh is a little pleased that the President is being so loyal to Sam, he's a little worried. He really doesn't like holding back their own plan like this. And there is really NO excuse for them not being prepared to comment on the Republican's plan within a day of its release. They don't want to just be critical without offering a better option, but he's starting to consider it as a possibility. Maybe they could have surrogates attack the Republicans for them. It's not ideal but it's better than nothing.

"And so I shall." The President responds to Toby, pulling Josh from his internal thoughts. Everyone recognizes the President's dismissal and leaves the cabin. But Josh stays back until they are gone.

"Josh?" The President inquires. Josh can see from the look in his eye that he's resolute, so he decides not to suggest any alteration to their current strategy.

"It's nothing, sir. Do you need anything?"

"No." The President sighs. "I know this isn't ideal, but I really don't want to hurt Sam. I know you're working on all the contingencies. You'll be able to handle it."

"We are. We'll be ready to go as soon as you are."

"Okay. Go relax for a bit. I'm going to catch a quick nap."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

. . . .

As soon as Josh leaves the cabin, he goes looking for Donna. There isn't going to be a lot of down time on this trip, but whatever there is, he wants to spend with her. And for now, he's free.

He finds her tucked away in a chair down the hall. It's one of her favorite spots on the plane, because it is generally quiet.

He sits down next to her but she doesn't look up, which confirms his suspicion that she is sound asleep. It probably wouldn't be a bad idea for him to catch some shut eye too. But instead he just sits and watches her sleep, enjoying the peacefulness of just being in her presence.

When the Pilot announces their initial descent and she still doesn't move, he brushes his hand across her forehead and leans closer. He is so tempted to place a kiss to her temple, but he restrains himself.

She starts to come awake as she feels his sigh against the side of her face then his warm voice whispering in her ear. "You should put your seatbelt on. We'll be landing soon."

She opens her eyes, as she regains consciousness. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour."

"I'm sorry. Did you need me for something?"

"No. I'm glad you got some rest. We've still got a long night ahead."

They stare into each others eyes for a moment, each waiting for the other to say something that acknowledges the feelings that are bubbling just below the surface, but the moment passes as Toby discovers them and sits down, buckling himself in.

"Listen, Donna, I'd like you to go to the hotel with advance. Stay on top of all the wire reports. I want a list of which members of Congress are talking and exactly what they're saying. State people too. We have to be ready to move on this first thing Monday. If we aren't talking maybe the other side will talk too much- give us some ammunition. Josh and I will stop by your room after the rally for a report.

"Okay." Donna agrees even though she feels disappointed. She thought she'd be by Josh's side all night and get to see Sam. But she's here for a job, she reminds herself, and Toby has given her a more important task than she usually gets on a trip like this. She needs to make the most of it.

By the time Josh and Toby get back to the hotel, Donna has a comprehensive chart ready for them. As she goes over the list point by point, Josh grins and Toby grunts. She hopes those are good signs. She figured they wouldn't really want every word said, they could get that from pulling actual transcripts of the news shows, interviews and articles. So instead she's provided them with bullet points of the major arguments, plus any particularly good quotes, and some ideas for how to attack.

When she's done, Toby leans back and strokes his beard. "She's good." He pronounces, looking at Josh, who's grin gets even bigger.

"I know." He looks over at Donna who is in the middle of a long blink. "She's also dead on her feet. I think we should call it a night."

Donna smiles gratefully at him. She wants to argue that she's fine. But she really is tired. And she wants to be her best for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh sits in the suite, reading a newspaper, shirt unbuttoned, drinking a cup of coffee, and listening while CJ and Sam discuss how things are going so far.

They aren't going well.

They really shouldn't have made the trip. But he keeps his opinion to himself. He's actually not one for "I told you's." They just don't accomplish anything.

When Sam's ready to leave, Josh perfunctorily offers to come along, even though he's not dressed. He knows that Sam knows he's only being polite. He'd come along if Sam wanted him, but he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. And Sam knows that.

Surprisingly, Toby pipes in. "Let him come, Sam."

Unsurprisingly, Sam declines, reminding Toby that Scott and Josh don't really play nicely together.

"I think Holcomb's been making bad mistakes with you, Sam" CJ asserts. "I think Josh's been right."

"I know Josh's been right." Toby chimes in. "And if you think that's easy for me to say . . . "

"He's got you with business." Josh states bluntly.

"He says it's how a Democrat wins Orange County." Sam counters.

"Has a Democrat ever won Orange County?" Josh asks in return.

"No." Sam admits.

"Then how would he know?"

At that Sam acquises, "That's a fair point, but it's who the national committee wants running the campaign, and that's where the money's coming from so I have a strategy breakfast and I'll see you all a little bit later."

Sam gets up and walks over by the door. Josh follows him, not sure what Sam really needs from him in this moment.

"Some polls have you within seven. If you only lost by seven, that would be huge, man." Josh offers, hoping that Sam's response will give him an idea about how to be a better friend.

Sam counters swiftly and to the point. "I don't want to think like that yet."

"Good." Josh encourages Sam as he leaves the room. After the door shuts, Josh turns back to CJ and Toby. "Okay, where are we?"

CJ looks back at the door. "Is Sam being unrealistic? Does he really think he's got a shot?" She asks the guys.

"Doesn't matter." Josh insists. "He can't just give up now. He's still got to go out there and do what he has to do. Whatever it takes for him to do that. But I'd really like one of us to be here when reality catches up to him."

"Right." Toby agrees. "But for now, let's go over Donna's chart with CJ."

. . . .

Meanwhile in the hotel restaurant, Donna is sitting at a table across from Ivan Perez from the California Agricultural Laborers Association trying to follow along with what he's been saying.

"They work the land and through intensive labor, develop pride in the property. Labor is intrinsically social, right? No man can create something by himself. Denying migrant workers an equal share of the profits…"

While he's still talking, a photographer walks up to the table with a camera.

"Hello?" Donna greets the photographer, who just snaps a picture and walks away.

She turns back to Ivan. "That was weird."

"That happens to me sometimes."

"Are you a farm labor leader and a rock star?"

"No. But my point was, we have no way of determining whether 12 hours under the sun, picking grapes is worth less or more than 9:00 to 5:00 in an office."

Donna sees her chance and breaks into his monolog. "True. True. But let me ask you this, Ivan. What do you think of Richard Sutter?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Richard Sutter. I was just wondering what's your opinion of Richard...?"

"Well, he's the enemy, is what he is. I mean simply put, he is the enemy. This is an Assemblyman who led the charge for…"

Well. Donna wasn't expecting such a vehement response. But this whole meeting hasn't gone like she expected at all. Still, she used Josh's test and she got an appropriate response. He definitely knows who Richar Sutter is.

"Excellent." Donna cuts Ivan off before he can say anything more.

"Um, I'm sorry?"

"He was. And I think what you have to say is valuable and I'm going to see if I can get you in to see Josh while we're here."

"That's wonderful. Thank you."

"Good meeting you."

Donna gets up from the table. She as she exits the restaurant, she runs into Sam who's just coming in for his breakfast strategy meeting. He greets her with a kiss to the check before turning back to the group.

"Hey, everyone, this is one of my best friends. This is Donna Moss."

"I didn't get the chance to see you last night. How are you doing?"

"Oh, everyone feels really bad about the start."

"Don't worry about it. Where are you coming from?"

"Five minutes with a guy named Ivan Perez from the California Agricultural Laborers Association. Josh wanted me to find out if he's legit."

"Is he?"

"I think."

Sam turns back to Scott and his aides, "Anyone ever heard of Ivan Perez?"

"The farm guy? Izzy Perez? He ran for Governor of California." One of the aides responds.

"What party?" Sam asks. "Donna just met with him."

"Communist." Scott tells Sam in disbelief.

"He's a Communist?" Donna echos. "I thought he was a farmer."

"They're all farmers." Scott responds, his voice rising.

"Take it easy." Sam tells Scott. "Donna, did anybody see you having coffee?"

"Yeah." She answers as the weight of what just happened starts to dawn on her. "A photographer."

"Oh, my God." Scott says aloud.

The aide, seeing a chance to impress his bosses, chastises Donna. "Honest to God, lady, how stupid can you be?"

That sets Sam off- "Hey! Out of here. You're fired."

Scott immediately contradicts Sam. "I need him."

"I don't care. He's out of here."

"You're going to get creamed." The aide sneers as he leaves.

"Like I'm not used to that." Sam retorts.

"Is he still in there?" Scott testily asks Donna.

"Yeah. I think he's waiting to see if I come back with a time for him to meet with Josh." She turns to Sam. "What should I do?"

"You come with me. Scott, get us a table, then send a waiter over to tell Mr. Perez that Josh's office will call him next week. After he leaves I'll join you. I don't fancy getting my picture taken with a communist this week. Donna and I are going to find some place out of sight to grab a cup of coffee until the coast is clear."

Sam takes her elbow and leads her around the corner into the lobby of the hotel. He makes his way over to a counter and pours them each a cup of coffee.

"It's probably not very good." He tells Donna. "But I'm one step away from mainlining the stuff."

He puts a healthy dose of cream and sugar in each cup then hands one to Donna. "Let's go this way." He jerks his head toward the far side of the expanse and Donna nods her head in agreement. She's never seen Sam quite like this. So forceful and in charge. But it works for him. She suddenly realizes that he'd be a great asset to Congress. It's really a shame that he's going to lose.

He finds them an isolated, low couch hidden behind some potted ferns. "Here. This ought to work." He mutters sinking into the couch.

But Donna stands there indecisively. "Um, shouldn't you head back? Surely Scott's looking for you now."

"Nah. Let him look. He's running his own strategy anyway. I'm just the face of the campaign. I'd rather spend some time with you until my next event. Unless you have something? "

"No, no. I'm good. Josh and Toby will understand."

"Ah, yes! Tell me all about your new job."

"Donna's not surprised that he knows about the promotion. It's a pretty tight circle. And word travels fast.

"Well, there's not much to tell yet. I just started yesterday. But so far so good, I think. Other than, you know, meeting with a communist."

'Well, yeah. You know Josh is going to harass you for that."

"Yeah, I know." She agrees with a grin.

"So, about Josh." Sam kicks himself for the less than smooth segue, especially when he sees Donna's guard go up a bit. But he's working with limited time. And God knows, they've dragged this on long enough. He reaches across the couch and pats Donna's knee. "Donna. It's me. I wasn't kidding when I said you are one of my best friends. You can talk to me. Does this promotion open any doors for you and Josh?"

"Oh Sam! I've spent the last four years trying not to put me and Josh in the same sentence, let alone talk about open doors. And now I've got Toby, TOBY of all people telling me that Josh could ask me out. I don't know whether to laugh at him or have Andy check him into a facility."

"Donna, have your feelings changed about Josh?"

"No." She answers quietly. "But. . . " She starts to deny that Josh feels the same way but Sam cuts her off.

"Do you really not see the way he looks at you? How he seeks you out for approval and how his eyes follow you out of the room? He's crazy about you."


	10. Chapter 10

Before Donna can respond to Sam's questions, one of Scott's aides shows up and whisks Sam away. Donna makes her way upstairs and prepares to face the relentless teasing that she's sure to endure from Toby and Josh.

But when she arrives in the suite, they are nowhere to be found. Never one to remain idle for long, Donna goes back to scouring the internet for references to the Republician tax plan. And while she's at it she calls Carol to see who else has been added to the Sunday morning talk show schedules.

She's made quite a bit of progress by the time CJ, and then Toby, arrives back at the suite. Sam isn't far behind them. "Okay. I'm heading over to the Newport Beach Community Center. Who's coming with me? It'll be a barrel of laughs."

Donna looks at Toby, hoping she'll get to go. He nods once. "Donna, CJ and I will come. Josh is staffing the President right now." He informs Sam

"Kundu?"

"Yeah. I believe he's on a call with the Secretary General of the UN. And then he's got a call with the economics team. And then some state party leadership." CJ lists the President's schedule for Sam without thinking.

"The economics team? Still working on that tax plan?"

Toby, CJ and Donna exchange a look between them, but Sam's looking at his watch and misses it.

"Um, yeah," Cj hedges, and he's also talking with the leadership of the World Bank and IMF to begin discussing rebuilding after the Arkutu step down."

"Sounds like a plan." Sam agrees, a little bit distracted. "I gotta roll."

"We're with you." Toby assures him, as Donna and CJ pick up their purses, and they all head out the door.

The turn out at the Community Center is pathetic to say the least. But Sam smiles and shakes hands for twenty minutes until the yoga class takes over the gymnasium.

"Okay. Can I interest you in lunch?" Sam asks his friends. "We are heading over to the Newport Beach Chamber of Commerce."

"I thought you had that Union luncheon today?" CJ questions.

"I cancelled that." Scott announces. "I got him a slot during the Chamber of Commerce's monthly business builders lunch."

Again, CJ and Toby exchange a look behind Sam and Scott's backs. But Donna sees it and decides to take initiative. She pulls out her phone and makes a call.

"Hey."

"Hey. Can you talk now?"

"Yeah. I've got a couple minutes. They're getting the President's lunch set up now."

"Speaking of lunches, Scott rescheduled Sam's. He's not doing that Union lunch today. Now he's going to be at a monthly business thing at the Chamber of Commerce."

"The Newport Beach Chamber of Commerce?"

"Yeah."

"Yikes. Okay. Thanks for letting me know. So are you heading over there now?"

"Yes. We are literally walking to the cars."

"Okay."

Donna, Sam, CJ and Toby are sitting at a round table, listening to the most boring keynote speaker ever and pretending to eat really bad chicken when Josh arrives. Of course Donna spots him first. She makes a gesture to Toby, who turns and looks. He slips out of his seat, and makes his way over to Josh, who is standing with a well-dressed man.

A few minutes later Toby walks back to the table and leans down to whisper something in Donna's ear. She smiles, gets up and gives the assemblyman her seat. Donna moves to the back wall and stands next to Josh, relieved that this speaker seems to be bringing it in for a landing.

Josh bumps her hip, just a little with his own, to acknowledge her presence and they both smile a bit to themselves. Donna takes a peek at him out of the corner of her eye and is a little surprised to see how happy he looks. With everything in Kundu, and the tax plan, and the state of Sam's campaign, she expected him to be pretty stressed out. But he looks put together, resolute actually, but in a good way.

When the speech is over Donna watches as Josh, Sam, Toby and CJ work the room as the event wraps up. Mentally she takes notes on how they move from one person to the next, giving each just the right amount of attention and engagement. Someday! She thinks, I'm going to be like them.

CJ introduces Donna to some of the local business women as a "Senior White House aide" and Donna is well received. It feels great. When they are done, they make their way over to the waiting cars and Donna notices that Sam, Josh and Toby are in an intense pow-wow. She hopes it's not another new problem. It would be nice to have just a few minutes of peace.

At the car, Josh takes her arm and pulls her aside.

"Uh, I. I've been given an hour off, and so have you. The hotel is only a couple miles down the beach. Would you like to walk? I mean with me. Walk with me?"

"You want to walk back to the hotel?"

"Um, yes. But only if you want to."

"Yes. I'd like that."

CJ smiles at them and then offers to take their jackets. As they walk away, Josh loosens his tie a little, and Donna's glad she's wearing flats. Josh leads them a block over, then one down, and they find themselves at the entrance to a boardwalk.

They stroll along the paved trail in companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the sun and the light breeze and the people watching. Finally, Donna breaks the silence.

"This is nice. Thanks."

He looks at her softly and smiles a little. Then he reaches over and takes her hand. They walk for a few more moments, then he says, "I like being with you."

"I like being with you too, Josh."

"I mean like this. When it's not work. When we're just together. Just being together."

"I like it too." She insists, giving his hand a squeeze.

He goes silent again for a while, and she astutely realizes that he needs it. He needs to work his way up to what he really wants to say. And her heart is pounding because she knows what she wants him to say, but she's just a little bit scared that they're not going to ever get there.

And she really has to bite her own tongue, because when she's nervous like this she tends to babble and fill the silence. And she knows, she just knows that if she does that, he'll joke and they'll banter and they'll spend a perfectly nice hour in each other's company but they'll miss a moment. A moment that she thinks will probably change the rest of their lives.

"Do you want some ice cream?" He asks, spotting a little stand up ahead, thinking that maybe buying her some would help with this awkwardness he's feeling. Maybe it would feel more date like and he'd be able to tell her all the things bubbling up inside him. Besides, one of the things he loves is when she shares his food. And she likes ice cream.

But she surprises him. "No thanks, I'm good."

With that plan out the window, he tries to think of how to bring up what he wants to say. They're almost past the stand when he speaks again. "So I was thinking . . . it would be nice if we could do this more often."

"Walk on the beach and not get ice cream?" She asks gently, in a tone that isn't playful, and isn't obtuse. She knows what he's saying and she hopes that he knows that she knows, but she really, really needs him to just say it. To speak plainly so there is no question about intention, no word play to hide behind. If they are going to move forward they need to make sure they are starting from the same place.

"Yes." He answers calmly, because he really does get what she's saying. At least he hopes he does. And he promised himself he was going to do this. So he is. "Walk on the beach, holding hands and not getting ice cream. Or sometimes getting the ice cream. Or hang out at your place and watch a silly movie that I can make fun of. Or go check out the museums so you can prove how much smarter than me you are. Or have dinner at my place, or an exotic restaurant, or a greasy dive. Just do stuff. Non-work stuff. And be together more."

He finishes his list in a rush and wishes that he'd made a better offer. He should have thought about more romantic options!

But she's gazing at him with love in her eyes. "I'd like to do all those things with you. You're my favorite person to be with."

"Me too."

Her lips quirk up and she almost teases him about him being his own favorite person. But he's trying so hard. And she knows that all this relationship stuff isn't easy for him.

They're almost back to the hotel when he stops and pulls her off the path.

"There's something else I want to do." He says, standing directly in front of her. He reaches up and takes her face in his hands and looks into her eyes. "I really, really, want to kiss you, Donnatella." He tells her in a low husky voice. "I've wanted to for a very long time. May I?"

Donna nods slowly, as her heart feels like it's going to beat out of her chest. But as he lowers his lips to hers, she leans up and meets him halfway.

The kiss is incredible. It starts soft and gentle, but quickly builds as they bury their hands in each other's hair, trying to get as close as possible, neither giving any thought to where they are. Someone on the path shouts "Get a room!" good naturedly, and it brings them back to the present and they reluctantly pull apart.

Their eyes lock and simultaneously they realize that their whole world just changed while they were standing on a beach in the California 47th.


End file.
